


Good

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also featuring Pelna & Libertus & Crowe, Carrying, Cuddly Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overworked Ignis Scientia, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tired Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Once again, Ignis has been overworked.Once again, Gladio is gonna take care of him.Written for FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 10: Carry | "It looks good on you."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just planning on doing Day 12 of FFXV Brotherly Love Week. But then I saw that Day 10's prompt was "Carry," and I was like, "How could I not pass up another opportunity to write about Gladio carrying Ignis?" XD
> 
> Edit: This fic was partially inspired by a very cute gif, but it appears to have been removed.  
>   
> Enjoy!

One look at Ignis told Gladio everything he needed to know.

Ignis had entered the training room with sagged shoulders and dragged feet. His hair drooped, messy bangs over glazed eyes. His body leaned unnaturally, bared down by the weight of his messenger bag strap upon his shoulder.

His shirt was untucked.

So when Ignis’s eyes finally processed Gladio sitting on the bench, it was no surprise to the Shield to see the Advisor stumble over, tear off the glasses, drop the bag, and fall into his lap. Lean arms haphazardly plopped upon Gladio’s shoulders, and Ignis’s face buried itself into the crook of his neck.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’s back, grimacing at its stiffness. 

“Tough day, gorgeous?”

A singular, muffed moan.

“Completely drained?”

Lean arms tightened around his neck.

“Recharging?”

A grunt from the fatigued, cuddle-hungry Ignis.

Gladio rubbed tense shoulder blades. “All right, let’s get you back home, into your most comfortable pajamas, and wrapped in the fluffiest blanket. I’ll make us that breaded cutlet you love so much, and then we’ll relax for the rest of the evening: movie, reading, massage, whatever you want. Sound good?”

Gladio felt Ignis’s head move up and down, hair tickling his neck.

“Hmmm, guess you’ll also be needing dessert. I could pick up ice cream on the- huh? What was that, babe?”

Gladio listened carefully to pick out Ignis’s faint mutters: “Hoo…hood…”

“Ah.” Gladio’s eyes widened with realization, giving a smile. He glanced to his duffle bag, seated next to him on the bench. “Yeah, my hoodie’s in my bag. You can wear that, too, of course.”

A whine resonated against Gladio’s chest. He gave a few laughs, stroking a circle into a wound-up back. 

“You’re welcome. It looks so good on you, too. Anyway, ready to go?”

Although he gave another up-and-down head motion, Ignis did not move otherwise.

“…ya gonna let go?”

His head moved side-to-side.

Gladio hummed. “It’s late, but I think there might be Crowsnguard or Kingsglaive members still hanging around. You don’t mind if they see?”

Another mumbling: “Tired… move… care… no.”

“If you say so, Iggy. Hold on tight.”

Gladio reached down to grab the fallen messenger bag and slung it on his free shoulder. He did the same with his duffle bag. Then, he reached back and carefully removed the glasses from Ignis’s hand, hooking them safely to the neck of his tank top. Next, he shifted his hold on Ignis, securing one arm beneath slender legs and another about the taut back. Clutching Ignis close against his chest, Gladio stood up and made his way out of the training room.

As luck would have it, four certain members of the Kingsglaive were loitering around just outside the entrance. Nyx’s eyes flashed upon noticing the two, and he gave a lop-sided grin.

“Quite an extravagant necklace you got there, Amicitia,” Nyx said, gesturing to Ignis’s arms around Gladio’s neck. “It looks good on you!"

"Haha, that ‘X’ one too boring for you now?” Pelna chimed in, laughing.

“Perhaps it’s his latest training regiment,” Libertus offered. “Need more power in the shoulders?”

Gladio rolled his eyes and was about to turn away. But before he could, a lean arm unwrapped from his neck and made an obscene gesture at the glaives, earning shocked looks from the three.

Nyx gave a low whistle. “Wow, someone’s grumpy.”

“Ha!” Crowe called out, pointing at the other three. “Serves you right for being jerks!”

Gladio turned around, walking away from the glaives and whatever chatter they were getting into. He nuzzled his cheek against Ignis's head, Ignis returning his arm to its rightful place.

“Don’t worry ‘bout them. They’re just jealous they can’t date someone as gorgeous and intelligent as you.”

A warm breath caressed Gladio’s neck. “Nyx... not… wrong…”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

Ignis lifted his head and removed his arm once more. He pointed to himself, then to Gladio, and then gave a thumbs up, a sleepy smile on his face. Promptly after, he collapsed again against Gladio’s shoulders.

It took Gladio a few moments, but once it clicked, he gave a warm chuckle and embraced Ignis closer.

“Yeah, we are good together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment; constructive criticism is always welcomed if you have any ^^  
>   
> 


End file.
